Remember Me
by MerryPippinLuver
Summary: Greg gets a strange call about his sister that was kidnapped ten years ago. After a violent meeting. He goes on a mission to find his sister before she is killed. Greg angst. Rated for mega violence and mild language. COMPLETE!
1. A Promise

BR>Hi Everyone! This is my first CSI Fanfic! I hope it's good. When I first thought about it it's like, "Whoa I gotta write this!" so enjoy it. Here is the first Chapter. If you like some Greg/hero/angst, this is it!

A Promise

Greg rubbed his eyes. Ever since he switched to the graveyard shift, he hasn't gotten much sleep recently. The thrill of the graveyard shift was interesting, but really cuts in on your sleep time. He shook himself free of the sleeping feeling and got back to work. Ever since 1:00 in the morning he had been working onthe murder of Jessie Goodhum. She was found strangled to death outside an alley near 4th and Maple. The reason he was working on her this long is because her fringerprints were scrapped off her fingers. It took three hours for CODIS to find a name. Then, for the next two hours he assesed the evidence from the crime scene.

One thing is for sure, he loved being out there like the rest of the guys. Examining the evidence right away instead of sitting in the lab trying to make pencils stick to the ceiling.

He checked over a piece of cloth that was found near the victim at the scene. Barely, he could see a short black hair. Since the vic had blonde hair he asumed it was the killer's hair. He bagged it and sent it of to the DNA lab. He would do it himself but he wants to finish the rest of the evidence and fill out the paperwork to be signed off to the next CSI for the day shift.

The clock struck 8:20A.M as he finished the final pieces of paperwork. He looked up at the clock and shook his head. _"Time just catches up to you_" he thought to himself. He dropped of his paperwork, He went to his locker, opened it and exchanged out his gear, and placed his gun on the top shelf. As he shut the door he was face to face with Nick Stokes.

"Ah!" He screamed a little. " Hey Greggo!" " Nick, you scared thehell outta me!" "That was the purpose of my evil plan." He said as he gave an evil laugh. " You need to work on that." Greg said as he left the locker room. " Work on what?" He questioned and walked behind him. As he was about to eave Nick yelled out, "Greg!" " Yes, Nick?" He said and turned around. " The reason I came to get ya is because we're down one CSI. Deceided to book a vacation early, so..." " So?" Greg replied. " There's been a murder, some trash guy found a woman tied up in a dumpster. I need you to investigate it with me." " Me? I just clocked out, besides make Warrick go with you." " Can't, remember he's already on another case the Ratskin Murder." " And Catherine?" " Vacation." He thought for a moment. " Please Greggo, it's all I am asking. If you come I promise I won't drink any of your Blue Hawaiian coffee ever again." " Wait! So you're the one.." " Promise?" Greg sighed. " Promise." They both smiled. " I'll wait for you in the car." He took off to the front doors. Greg shook his head as headed back to the locker to get his gear.


	2. Dumpster Diving

BR I'm glad people are reviewing and thanx for the tip Sprite Sweetheart! It really helps. Don't worry reviewers we have only just begun. I love the thrill of cliffhangers, but sometimes you can't wait. Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it!

BR Sorry I didn't do this the first time, but I just got better from being sick.

I don't own anything. Everything is owned by the CBS affiliates and the characters were created by Anthony Zuiker. Except of course my characters Jenna and Jack. Whoo!

Dumpster Diving

Greg and Nick arrived at the scene just as the sun shined over the darkened alley. Even for any experienced CSI, it was kind of creepy. After walking into the alley a bit they saw the dumpster. As they were getting closer it started to smell really bad.

"Phew! That'ts something that could stay on your nose hairs a couple of weeks." Replied Nick covering his nose and mouth with his arm.

" Well, it's a dumpster, go figure." Replied Greg.

Greg set down his kit and put on his goves. Nick did the same. Greg and Nick turned on their flashlights and slowly peered inside the dumpster. As they looked closer, something jumped out. Greg and Nick screamed.

"What the hell was that?" Nick demanded, trying to catch his breath.

Greg looked toward where the thing skittered off to. He shined his flashlight and whaddya know, it's a cat.

" It's only a cat Nick. You scared?"

" No! Just, it caught me off guard you know."

"Sure..."

" Really."

" Whatever you say Nicky."

" Look we should really get back to the case."

"Alright, you want me to take exterior or interior."

" Interior, I got the outside covered."

Greg shook his head and lifted himself up into the dumpster.

"Now I know Why Nick picked the exterior. He coughed a bit and almost felt the taste of vomit in his mouth.

He started processing the woman inside the dumpster. He lifted for prints and sprayed Luminol inside the dumpster.

There was blood in some areas, mostly near the vic. He took some for evidence. He looked at her hands. They look as though they were tied up with Zip ties. COD was hard to tell. He would know more when David arrived.

The poor woman looked terrible. She looked to be in her mid-20s and about 5' 6''. She had long brown hair and a nice figure. Her face was more interesting though. She had massive contusions on her cheeks and forehead and one deep slash on her neck. Probably by a knife. Her eyes were lifeless and she had small perferations under them. Which was the weird part. What sort of murderer is this?

" Hey Greggo!" Nick yelled.

" What do you want!" Greg asked almost gagging that time.

" David's here to assess the body!"

" Good! I found some interesting perferations under her eyes. It might be pinpricks or a weapon of that sort."

" That is interesting!"

" What did you find Nick?"

" Some tire treads and, some blood off the dumpster and a piece of paper that reads: _Sorry! Your time is up! _It is signed by the intials , _T.E_."

" Interesting."

David made his way inside the dupster.

" Hey Greg! Good thing I didn't bring my good shoes!"

" Good thing. How about a cause of death?"

" Well, those perferations are intersting. Here let me get a body temp."

He inserted the prong into the liver.

" Liver temp is 94.6 so that puts death around 4:00 A.M or so. After examining the deep slash on her neck I found she got this after she died."

" So, she wasn't killed by the slash on her neck?"

" No, looks like blunt force trauma, see the head here. There is some dry blood near the temperal lobe."

" What about the perferations."

" I don't know, you might have to run that by Dr. Robbins. He might know what they are."

" Well, David, I have to get this evidence back to the lab. You alright here?"

" Yep, I will have her lifted her out of here in no time."

" Good! Well I am out of here."

Greg heads up out of the dumpster and sees Nick smiling.

" You come in here and see what it's like." Greg said sarcastically.

" No thanks, I prefer the fresh air. Come on we need to get back to the lab."

" You the boss." Greg said as he gathered up his kit and made his way to the car.

What he didn't see was a dark figure watching his every move as he left the alley...

Do you like? Well, the next chapter is going to be awesome! Don't forget to reveiew, review, review!

HopeGrace - MLH

signed nice start...please go on.

Sprite Sweetheart  
Good. One thing though... it would be alot easier to read if you skipped a line in between each person speaking... like...

"Ah!" He screamed a little.

"Hey Greggo!"

"Nick, you scared the hell outta me!"

Just a suggestion, but it was very good, and I hope you update soon!

GreggoAddict: Hmm i don't see anything going on right now but I'm sure you're going to have loads of angst on the way right? lol. I can't wait to see the next few chapters, they oughta be interesting. Thanks for reviewing my story and I'll try and upadte today or tomorrow.  
love  
jackie

Cheelalaucha  
Poor Greggo, he never gets to rest. Please keep goin' cuz this was too short a chapter!  
Tilly


	3. A Strange Call

BR Thank you for your reviews! They really help me move my story along and I am glad people are interested in my story! This next chapter is going to blow you away. This is where the adventure begins!

BR I don't own a thing! CBS and the writers, directors and producers are the owners.

If I did, that would be sweeta!

A Strange Call

Greg returned to the crime lab with the evidence he had. He went to to his desk and sat down. He looked up at the clock. 10:00AM. He couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be off two hours ago. Just as he thought this, he yawned a great big yawn. He then deceided that he should get a cup of his famous brew since he knew he was going to be here for a while. He left his desk and made his way towards the break room.

In the Break Room, he saw Sara Sidle sitting at the table, sipping some coffee and looking at some case. It might be the case he passed on, he thought to himself. She looked up at him.

" Hey Greg!"

" Hey Sara, how are you?"

" Fine. I got your case, looks to me like you been working onit all of your shift."

" Pretty much."

He said as he made his way to the coffee maker.

" Wait! What are you still doing here, I thought you were off?"

" Nope, Nick sucked me back in. We have a new case in the works."

Greg poured himself a cup of coffee.

" Well, to tell you the truth you look terrible!"

" Thanks." He replied, fixing up his coffee and sitting across the table from her.

" So, how is the graveyard shift?"

" I gotta admit, it is interesting, but really, do you ever sleep?"

" From what I've heard...no."

" Damn!" He said, disappointed.

"Yep, hey! You signed up for it."

" Not really, thanks to Grissom, there I am."

She smiled. " I knew it." They both sipped thier coffee together.

Adjourning from the Break Room, he decieded to finally get to work on the case. He made his way down to he Coroner Room to catch up with his pal, Doc Robbins. David probably already delivered the body to him and would already be up in and out of it. He probably could explain those perferations under the victims eyes too!

He opened the steel double doors and put on his safety glasses.

" Hey Doc!"

" Greg! Nice to see you I have just begun to examine her."

He nodded.

" COD seems to be blunt force truama to the temporal lobe as with David's indications, and it seems she was hit from behind. Her fingernails show defensive wounds also.

" She fought back?"

" Exactly. I haven't begun to explore the inner cavity, but seems to be a fairly healthy individual. No scars, or surgical ones for that matter."

" Good! What about the perferations under her eyes."

"Hmmmm." He takes a look closer. " Looks like pins."

"Pins?"

" Yes, I have seen this before. The assailant puts poison or some solvant on the tip and make tiny pinpricks under the eyelids. It used as a ritual of some sort."

" I think Nick might have recovered one at the scene."

" Could be the key to the murder."

" Maybe. Thanks Doc!"

" I'll page you if I make anymore findings."

Greg nodded and exited out the doors. He made his way throgh the hallway and back to his office. Just as he sat down, Nick showed up at his door.

"We have a hit on the blood, it is a match to Melanie Dillion, our vic, a college student from LVU."

" Sweet, we have a name. All we need is a murder weapon."

" Exactly. Well ,back to work Oh, and thanks for hanging around. "

" No, problem." He faked a smile.

" I bet you're tired."

" You have no idea."

" See you later Greggo!" Nick said a left.

Greg looked down at the remaining evidence on his desk and then at the clock.

" God! Noon!" He thought to himself. He rapped his head, four times on his desk. " Is this a bad dream?" He didn't know. He was about to test the hair follicle, when suddenly the phone rang.

(brinnnggggg!)

It startled him so much , he nearly fell out of his chair.

" Who the hell is that!" He wondered as he reseated himself and sat back down in his chair.

After the fourth ring he picked up the phone.

" Hello?"

" GREGGIE!" A shrieking voice said.

" Hello? Who is this?"

" Greggie! Help me! HELP! Help me please."

" Who is this? Who are you!"

" Gre..." Her voice went away.

" Hello? Hello!" He yelled into the receiver.

" Why hello Gregory." Said a man on the other end.

" WHO THE HELL IS THIS? WHO WAS THAT WOMAN AND HOW THE FUCK DOYOU KNOW MY NAME!"

No need for shouting Gregory, we go back a looooong way..."

" WHAT!"

" You know..."

" Know what!"

" 10 years is a long time, are you sure you don't remember."

" 10 YEARS?"

" Oh come on Gregory! Think! Think deeper. Dive! Dive into your mind."

He thinks for a moment.

" You searched for three long years, and found nothing and I have finally grown tired of waiting."

He finally realized it.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

" Now! Now ! Be civilized."

" You kinapped my little sister, you basterd. "

" Bingo! The kid gets a prize!"

" Why? Why! I want answers!"

" You'll get your answers soon enough. This is why. This is why Gregory."

" Why What!"

" Why you joined CSI, why you never gave up looking, why you were still hopeful."

" You have no idea!"

" I have plenty, now, if you want her back, meet me at the corner of 6th and Cass. BE there at 1:00. No later. If you come with your CSI partner, Nicky, she will be killed , along with yourself. Get my drift? "

" Sure."

" Very well."

The phone was muffled and then he heard the scream again. This time it was lounder.

" Jenna? Jenna! JENNA! He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The phone went dead...

ooh!Chills! I hope everyone enjoyed that little number! Thanks again to all my review and keep reviewing! Time for bed! It is late for me! Don't you love cliffhangers:) I will update ASAP! love you all! Jame.


	4. Broken Memories

BR Hey Guys! I'm back! Been babysitting and enjoying my summer! Thanx for more reviews. I know everyone is excited for what happens next. So am I.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyhthing! Everything belongs to CBS and to the creatorsI wish I owned them all.

Prologue

" Why you joined CSI, why you never gave up looking, why you were still hopeful."

" You have no idea!"

" I have plenty, now, if you want her back, meet me at the corner of 6th and Cass. BE there at 1:00. No later. If you come with your CSI partner, Nicky, she will be killed , along with yourself. Get my drift? "

" Sure."

" Very well."

The phone was muffled and then he heard the scream again. This time it was lounder.

" Jenna? Jenna! JENNA! He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The phone went dead...

Broken Memories.

Greg's hands shook as he placed the phone back down in the receiver. He was in shock. His sister, who he had been looking for most of his life is still alive and in the hands of a very ruthless character. He stood there for a few moments contemplating what just happened. He looked straight ahead. He was staring at nothing. He was so entranced he didn't hear Nick walk into his office.

"Greg?"

His name was just a blur, he saw Nick, but didn't respond. He had a flood of memories rush through his head.

_"Greggie? Greggie? Are you coming? I don't want to go by myself."_

_" Did you ask mom?" The young teen said._

_" Yes! She said you can take me."_

He saw her face in his mind. The face of an angel. Her long blond hair, woven in wavy locks.

" Greg?" Nick questioned

_" Come on! I'll take you." _

_" Great! We'll have so much fun! You can push me on the swings and you can hold me, while Iattempt the jungle gym."_

2nd Flashback

He sees himslf playing with her in the backyard. They climb up to the treehouse. He helps her up by holding her hand.

_ First flashback_

_"Higher! Greggie! Higher! I want to reach the sky!" _

She said and Greg pushed her higher. He smiled and she smiled back.

Later, he sat on the park bench. She waved to him, he waved back. A few moments later, his cell phone rings.

_" damn," _he should have never answered it. It was Steven, his friend, they were wondering about a movie they would go to later that night.

He hangs up and looks back toward the merry-go-round where she was playing. She wasn't there, but it kept spinning slowly in circles. No one else was on it.

_" Jenna?" _

He said and went toward the playground. He looked around the merry-go-round. She wasn't there.

_" Jenna!" _

He started to panic.

_" Jenna! Excuse me, have you seen a little girl, my sister, long blond hair, Jenna!"_

_" I'm sorry sir, I haven't" _

The older lady said with her one-year-old on her side.

He quickened his pace, he just took his eyes off of her for one second.

_"Jenna! Jenna!" _

He screamed, but no one knew, nobody helped him find her.

Later at his house

_" I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't find her. We looked everywhere." _The officer said.

His mother wept. He looked at the cop.

_" She's still alive! I know she is still alive!" _

He yelled and was determined to find his sister.

_" Greg! Please! You're upsetting your mother."_

He looked at his father then went to his room and slammed the door.

Three years later

_" Mom? Mom? I'm so close. I know I can find her this time around."_

_"Stop it Greg! Stop it! It's been three years for heavens sake. I've lost hope, I've given up. Maybe it is time that you should too!"_

_" No! I can't! I blamed myself for her disapperance, I looked through records, looked through this whole town. Maybe if we expand the search, I can hire more people, and put out another bulliten, maybe..."_

_"WAKE UP GREG! SHE IS GONE! THERE'S NO MORE HOPE SHE'S GONE! I'VE MADE MY PEACE, NOW IF YOU FIND HER. GOOD, BUT DON'T ACT LIKE THERE IS AT LEAST A SMALL CHANCE SHE IS ALIVE! SHE'S ONLY A CHILD, STOP PLAYING THE HERO!" _

Greg was amazed at his mother's force. She was crying. For the first time in three years of the disappearence, she was crying. He stood up and looked intohis mother in his eyes and said,

_" I'm done, but that does not mean I've given up hope. You shouldn't have."_

He sighed, grabbed his things and made his way to the door.

_" Where are you going? Greg?"_

_" I can't stay here mom, I would just keep looking. You're telling me to move on, well, not when I am here."_

She grabbed his arm. He turned around.

_" No! Greg! You can't leave me like your father. This is what destroyed him, he couldn't handle it. Please! Don't go!"_

_" I'll call you from the plane." _

He opened the door and walked out to the hallway.

_" Where are you going Greg?"_

_" To Nevada,I am finishing college there and they have an opening for a lab technician."_

_" Where Greg?"_

_" Las Vegas Crime Lab."_

Greg!" Nick called for the tenth time. He fell out of his trance.

" What's a matter with you? Everything okay?"

He looked up at him.

" I'll call you from the car."

Greg left his office and went down the hallway towards the exit.

" Greg? Greg! Where are you going?"

Nick was confused and frantic.

_" I'm getting my littler sister back." _

He said to himself.

He was going to get her back know matter what. He knew what he had to do...

BR Hello! Pretty cool! Huh? Sorry it was a tad short. I wanted to fill you in on Greg's past a little bit! Hoped you liked it. The next chapter is going to be sweeta! The meeting between Greg and Jack ( duh..dunn,Duh!).


	5. The Meeting

BR Finally! Ugh! Summer is turning into fall. Busy-wise. Anywho, I hoped everyone enjoyed the cliffhanger. I( know, I hate them too). Thank you to the wonderful reviewers! I love how the story is unfolding into a strong suspensful adventure! I couldn't have continued it w/o you guys and gals! Anyway here is The meeting!

Disclaimer: Sorry. don't own them! I wish I did ,but no I don't. CBS does. One day soon I will! (evil) jk...

Prologue:

He looked up at him.

" I'll call you from the car."

Greg left his office and went down the hallway towards the exit.

" Greg? Greg! Where are you going?"

Nick was confused and frantic.

_" I'm getting my littler sister back." _

He said to himself.

He was going to get her back know matter what. He knew what he had to do...

The Meeting

Greg was staring through his car windshield. He wasn't really looking at anything, but he was thinking. Thinking about looking face to face of the sick man that he's been looking for ten years. He thought for a moment and thenpicked up his cell phone. He remembered he had to call Nick. If he didn't then Nick would want some questions answered and he didn't want him to be involved. He might get hurt. He dialed Nick's number on his phone and waited as it was ringing.

At the lab, Nick was wondering why Greg just left like that, but he had a case to work on and Greg said he would call.

" Probably gone on break or it might be a personal emergency."

He shook it off and went back to work. Immediatly his rang. It had the song, " Christmas in Las Vegas."

That was Nick's favorite song. Nick answered his phone.

" Stokes."

" Hey Nick."

" Greg! Where are you? Are you okay?"

" Yeah, just a little tired, you know since I was supposed to be off almost five hours ago."

" Are you on a break or something?"

Greg thought. " break? No, too risky." He then thought of some other cover up.

" No, Nick I have personal thing to attend to that I forgot.

Don't worry, it's no big. Tell Grissom I 'll be back in an hour. "

" Greg.."

" Please Nick, I need to take care of this."

" Alright, if you say so. All I am saying is we need to get this case rolling."

" Just find some more leads and if you really need help, call."

"Alright, see you in a hour."

" Bye, Nick."

With that, he hung up his phone. As the light turned green he looked at his watch, it was 12:56pm. As he was getting closer to the place his stomach tightened a little more.

Nick was looking for anything at all on Melanie Dillion. On her record, she had no prior arrests, one minor traffic infraction, and no MVAs. Basically, she was a normal college girl. One thing didn't add up, why was she in an abondened dumpster in the middle of the city, not even close to the college? Also, who was T.E? He deceided to get a trace on the paper and CODIS was seaching now for at least and hour. He hoped that there is at least one valuable print on there to go by. If not, well, Nick just didn't want to got there.

" Nick!"

" Yeah Grissom?"

" How's the case?"

" Not exactly a picnic considering nothing adds up and there is barely anything to go by."

" Well, keep trying, there is bound to be something. What about the tire treads?"

" I sent out an APB for a Ford F-150, black,four door . It's like finding a needle in a haystack."

" Have you found the murder weapon?"

" No, that's the thing, we don't know what the weapon looks like. It very unconventional."

" We? Who is working on this case with you?"

" Greg."

" Where is he?"

" He went to take care of something, he said he'd be back in a hour."

" Alright, even though he is out , keep him updated. He neer skips a beat that boy."

" No kidding!" Nick smiled as Grissiom walked away.

He shook his head and kept staring at the CODIS computer.

" Please, little paper, give me something."

He thought and leaned back in his chair.

Greg parked his car in the availble slot and got out of his car. He walked past the street sign which read, 6th and Cass. He turned the corner and looked to see a park. The park had a playground and straight back, there was a fountain somewhat concealed by trees.

"Oh my God!"

He whispered. He stood there for a few moments then slowly, but steadily made his way across the street. He stepped onto the path and walked until he barely saw a figure by the fountain. As he made his way around the playground toward the fountain, he looked to his right and saw little kids playing on the jungle gym, swinging on the swings and twirling themselves on the merry-go-round.

" He wants me to relive it."

He thought as he now was surrounded by trees. He walked closer to the fountain. He looked around, no one else was there. He still saw the children, but the trees made them hard to see. He stepped onto the tile ground that circled the fountain. HE was right there. He was standing there, hooded by a long jacket, black gloves and had black pants and shoes. Greg drew up his strength and stepped forward towards his enemy. He came as close as 20 feet between them. He stopped and waited for the assailant to move.

" Mr. Sanders." The hooded man said.

" Yes. I'm here, where is she?"

" Now, now Gregory, you should be careful what you ask. I know you want answers, but you'll have to be patient."

" Patient? I've been patient for ten years and now you show up and you won't divulge anything to me!"

" When the time comes. You will know everything, but for now I am going to have a little fun."

" What are you talking about? Who are you?"

" if you are dying to know my name is " Jack."

" Jack?"

" Yes, that is the only question I will answer for you. You have to ask yourself one question."

" What?

" Do you have faith?"

" What is that got to do with anything?"

He laughs to himself.

" You ask too many questions Greg. "

Suddenly another figure came up behind him and whacked him on the side of thehead with a bat. Greg fell to the ground and lost consiousness.

When he came to , he couldn't see, couldn't move his arms or legs. He felt he was in a car.

" ooooh!"

He groaned. He felt blood running down the side of his face.

" Awake, Gregory? Glad you could join us."

" Where am I?"

" Too many questions Greg. You're a CSI, figure it out."

" We're in a vehicle, still in city limits, and I am tied and blindfolded."

" There you go."

After what seemed like forever, the vehicle came to a stop. Jack got out and went to Greg's side. He opened the door and bent down toward him.

" Alright! untie him and take off the blindfold."

He said to the other man.

He bent down and untied him and took off the blindfold.

Greg looked down and then looked up and saw the face of Jack.

" How are we doing today?"

" Besides the bash to the head, I feel great."

Greg commeted sarcastically.

Jack smiled and grabbed the back of his head.

" I don't need a fucking smart ass, now if you don't cooperate I will have to kill you and that bitch sister of yours you got me? Got me!"

" Yeah."

Greg managed to get out when Jack pulled on his head it hurt like hell. When he released him he had to put his head down due to the intensity of the pain.

" Okay, listen it is quarter till 2:00 and you don't have much time so I suggest you listen. You have until midnight to find your sister and if you don't or send any cops or CSI's with you, I will personally see it that you and your sister get mutilated beyond all recognition. All I will say is that she ishere in Las Vegas and you have to do the rest and one more thing."

He pulled from his pocket a ribbon and tossed it to him. Greg picked it up and looked at it. It was from the day she disappeared.

" Alright, you have ten hours I suggest you get going."

He motioned to the other man and he took a hold of Greg and threw him out of the vehicle.

Greg hit the pavement and groaned as Jack and his assisstant got in the black truck and sped away...

BR> There is some Greg angst for you! Thanks for allthe reviews! Jackie! I hope you like this chapter! I might not get Chapter 6 posted until after the weekend. You know why Harry Potter fans. Keep reviewing and be thinking of what's going to happen! Jamie


	6. Cases, Lies and a Lead

BR I'm back! Boy, I can't keep myself away from Harry Potter! I had a great vacation, can't complain. I almost went face first into a flock of Geese on the water! But what can you do! Thanx for the reviews! Don't worry everyone! I haven't finished with Greg yet!

* * *

new creation  
2005-07-16  
ch 5, signed This is excellent. Keep the chapters coming please. You've gotten me hooked. Thank you so much! SilverBlood666  
2005-07-14  
ch 5, signed I was kinda hoping for more beating Greg up... But this was good. You're on my alert. I hope you update soon! Cheelalaucha  
2005-07-14  
ch 5, signed Whuh-ohh... Ten hours? That's askin' a lot, but seein' how much he loves his sis, I don't think it will turn out too horribly. At least - I hope not!  
Tilly  
PS, 2 more days! ;-D 

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any characters, directors or producers. ( Maybe someday...)

Cases, Lies, and a Lead...

Greg kept walking in circles. It had been an hour since the violent meeting with Jack and his assistant. He didn't know what to do, if he went back to the lab, then he would put himself and more importantly his friends and his sister in danger. He was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. He stopped and was now back at the same park wher the meeting happened. He looked around and found no trace of his car.

" The bastard must of took it." He thought angrily to himself. He looked around where his SUV was parked and saw tire treads and a piece of paper right between them. He picked up the paper and unfolded it to reveal two words,

"GO HOME!"

It must a hint from Jack, but that is starnge, why would Jack help him? He was sure Jack wanted his sister dead and him also if he had the oppurtunity. He went on the only lead he had. He breathed a slow deep breath and headed to the direction of his house.

At the Crime Lab

" Any luck on theAPB Nick?" Grissom asked.

" Nada, not even a close one, some many people drive them in this town."

" Well, keep going, I am going to check on Sara's case and let me know when Greg is here."

" I will,"

" He was supposed to back well over and hour ago.I wonder what is keeping him?"

" Who knows." Nick said and went back to work.

" Sara?" Grissom said as he walked in.

" Grissom, hi! How are you?"

" Fine , can't complain, how is the case?"

" Okay, I fed the black hair Greg found through CODIS and is still searching. She looks like a college kid and looked healthy before she got into this mess."

" Well, let me know about CODIS and page me if you find anything else."

" You got it!"

Grissom nodded and made his way back to his office. He sat down and looked at the schedule in front of him. Since Catherine left for vacation things have been busy around here. Right before he checked on Nick's case he went to check on a page he got from Warrick moments earlier. Warrick told Grissom, Ratskin was part of this mob that got together and placed reasonable bets. Based on what happened to Ratskin his luck must have ran out. Someone that was part of the mob that was competing with Ratskin's mob must've poisoned him and thought the mob would break apart. One thing is for sure, they had to find this guy before he kills off the rest of the mob and gets his reward money.

Greg opened his door to find the house completly dark , except fo the droplets of light coming in from the closed blinds. He looked for the lightswithced and switched it up and to his suprise he saw Jack.

" How was the first hour? Brutal?"

" How did you get here?"

" My truck, it is in the back I didn't want your neighbor's to be suspicious."

" What do you wnat?"

' Well, I thought it over and I figured well , 10 hours is pretty long of a time to find one person..."

" What? Are you gonna kill her now?"

" No, of course not, I thought I would spare you the theatrics of running around Las Vegas the whole day and give you a fresh oppurtunity. "

Jack looked up at the clock.

" Hmmm.." He said amusingly. " I thought your CSI friends would be worried sick about you now, it's almost been two hours since you left."

" Well, it looks like I don't have a choice going back there do I?"

He laughed, " Smart Gregory, but here listen, I am going to tell you where your sister is and I will give you half the time to find her."

" Five Hours?"

" Actually four hours,since you did waste an hour getting back to the park to find my little note."

Greg was fuming.

" Alright enough chit-chat Your sister is held in a old house on Lexington.

" Lexington? That's on the outside of town! You said she was in the city!"

" So what? I lied. I did that to confuse you and to make sure you double back to the park.

Greg lunged toward Jack just to be caught faced to face with a barrel of a gun.

" Gregory, I suggest you move away slowly."

He gasped and moved backward.

"Now then."

As if nothing as happened.

" Since you don't have a car, I suggest you get moving and ther will be a nice suprise for you when you arrive."

" What?"

" You'll see." He laughed and as he left he said,

" Be sure to make it or she won't."

The back door slammed shut and Gre g fell to his knees. he couldn't make it to Lexington in four hours. it took two good hours to get there without traffic. He coldn't get help and with no car he was stuck. He then opend his eyes, whta weas he doing ? He had to get there no matter what. He could make it. he had to save his litlle sister. He grabbed his gubn from his side drawer in his living room. He went outside and North to Lexington determined as ever.

" Hey I got a hit!

Nick said so loud that Archie ran in.

" What's up? You found a match?"

" Yeah, look there it is! Our Ford F-150 four door registered to a Tobey Everett.

" Tobey Everett?"

Nick shook his head and checked the database. He ran the name ' Tobey Everett' in the search engine.

" Damn! No priors and not even a damn parking ticket!"

" Is there an address."

He ran and ended up with the word "FILE NOT FOUND:ERROR!"

" What does that mean?"

" I don't know. His file might not be registered with the department."

Nick sighed heavy and grunted inpatiently.

" Unless we get an address this guy is on the loose!"

BR> Sorry so short reviewers! I am writing the seventh chapter as we speak. I didn't want to get a head of myself!

Please keep reading I am building up the plot more to make it more interesting you will see soon.!

Luv you all! Jamie


	7. A Missing CSI

BR Back reviewers! I hope everyone knows what is going on. Here is a recap:

**Warrick has found links to two diferent mobs on the Ratskin case.**

**Sara is running the balck hair that Greg found during his Graveyard shift.**

**Nick is got a hit on the APB on the Black Ford F-150 four door.**

**Greg is looking for his sister. At first he was given ten hours to see if he actually believed Jack. Jack tricked him and told him that he only had four hours and she was on the outskirts of town.**

**Enjoy!**

Discliamer: I don't own anything or anyone! ( I totally wish!)

A Missing CSI..

" Jenna? Can you hear me? Jenna?"

Jenna looked up to see her assailant. The two were in a smal room covered with walls of cement. It was stil light outside, but due to no windows, Jenna can only see tiny white lights through part of the door.

" Your big brother's coming. At least for your sake, I hope he does." Jack said in a sarcastic voice.

" Leave him alone!" She said with a weak voice. Her face was filled with bruises,scars and scratches form Jack's daily beating routine over the past 10 years. She seemed older than what she was.

" Aw! Protecting him are you? Well, he thinks I told you where you are right? Well, that little shit got jacked off again! He's gonna walk all the way out to this abandoned shack on Lexington with my assistant waiting inside. " He smiled and looked at her evilly in the eyes.

" You are sick bastard!" She spat. " You come all the way here just to play games with him when hehasn't see me in 10 years. He blames himself for Christ's Sakes! Please! Don't make him suffer! She cried.

He grabbed her and said.

" Don't you worry, you and your brother will see each other very soon!"

He laughed and threw her across the room and she slammed into the concrete wall. She felt a rib crackand blood splurted out of her mouth as she bit her lip. She yelled in agony as she laid there not having the strength to get up.

Greg go to the edge of the outskirts just as his watch hit 6:00. He was sweating heavily as he figured he had at least one hour left to find her. He made his way to Lexington and continued to jog , almost in a run down the dusty, dirt road. He had taking his CSI jacket off due to the heat. He was so close and he hoped to God she was there. He knew Jack now. He hoped this wasn't one of his tricks.

" I tried him at his house, he wasn;t there. " Came the worried voice of Sara.

All of CSI were worried about Greg. He hasn't come back to work. Which wasn't like him and they have hadno word of him for five hours.

" What if he's in trouble? If we weren't too busy figuring out these cases maybe we would know where he is right now!" Yelled Nick.

He wished he would have talked to Greg before he left.Greg seemed upset and wasn't like his funny, bubbly self.

" Alright, guys, let's keep it cool." Said Grissom. He was the leader he had to calm them down.

" Nick, you said he told you that it was a family emergency right?"

" Right."

" Well, he could be in a place where he can't call. "

The CSI's wondered about that.

" That could be. But he never said he was leaving out of town. I just know something is wrong.."

Nick had always had that weird sinking feeling. Ever since he was kidnapped and buried alive in that plexi-glass coffin. He wasn't willing to take any risks.

" I have to go over there." He said finally after an akward silence.

" Nick," Grissom started.

" What?"

" I'll come, just to check to make sure he is there. The rest of you are on your cases until we find out if Greg is really missing."

Everyone nodded. Nick grabbed his coat and he and Grissom mad thier way to Greg's house.

" I hope he is okay."

Sara said after they left.

" He'll be okay. He probably can't answer his phone." Warrick said.

" How's your case?" Sara asked.

" Well, I interrogated the leader of the other mob; Killby. He said thathis ex mob partner of his did it and blaimed it on him.

" You think he is lying?"

" Well, we checked him out and sure enough, his ex mob's house has traces of arsenic bottles and ingredients."

" When did you place him?"

" About an hour ago. At least until his lawyer gets here."

" Well, your case is about wrapped."

" Finally! It took me weeks!"

" Good for you."

" How's yours?"

" We got a hit on the black hair, Tobey Everett, no priors, nothing!"

" Everett?"

" Yeah, why?"

" That's Nick's suspect."

" You think the murders could be linked?"

" Maybe."

Greg arrived at appeared to be an old house. It looked more like a shack. He was sweating bullets and breathing hard. He looked at his watch. 6:30PM. He made it and couldn't believe it. He made it in three and a half instead of four! He smiled with relief and made his way slowly toward the door. He opened it slowly as he took out his gun. he scanned the area which was hard to see due to the ominous darkness. He walked further until he reached the middle of the what looked like a hollow living room.

" Jack! Are you here! I am here! Give her to me!"

There was no answer.

" Jack! No games! You give her back you sick mother FU..."

Before he finished he was hit from behind and fell to the floor. He turned around to see his assailant and shot in his general direction. He assumingly missed because the figure came right back at him tossing his gun away to the other side of the room. He kicked Greg to the wall and Greg moaned in pain. He had a piece ofwire and began to strangle Greg. It was rubbing so close to his neck,he started to bleed tiny droplets of blood aroundthe neck and wire.Greg used all of his energy and kicked back his head . His neck and a thin red linewhere the wire had been.The assailant faltered and then came back full force with a knife. Greg couldn't see and he was pushed against the wall as the knife pushed through his right arm. He screamed in pain as he punched his attacker. The assailant came back and all Greg could see was more darkness...

7:00PM

" He wasn't at his house and we looked at anything that would hint as to where he is." Replied Grissom. His face all sullen.

" There's gotta be something." Said Nick. He was getting frustrated and concerned for his friend.

" What about his car?" Sara asked.

" It wasn't there, and neither was his gun."

" That's weird, Greg would never up and leave like that!"

" Nick! What else did he say?" Grissom asked.

" I'll call you from the car. He did. He told me that he needed to take care of something and said he was alright."

" Well, someting is definantly not right." Said Warrick.

" What are we going to do?" Sara said softly.

" Nothing! We can't do anything! There is nothing to go by, no leads, no evidence, nothing!" And with that Nick slammed his wrists on the table.

Silence fell over the team. Just as Grissom was about to say something the phone rang...

BR Ooh who is it? Find out in the next chapter! Thank you everyone again for reviews. Keep Going! This story is building the way I like it! More Greg angst to come. I still need to read more H.P Good Night everyone! luv Jamie!1


	8. Dead or Alive!

BR Thank you all for reviewing! I couldn't have made it this far w/o you! I hope you like the Greg angst! Yes, sadly there is more to come. hehe. Anywho, this is probably my last entry until next week. I am going on vacation and won't be back until the 31st! Review all you want! This one will be pretty long too!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. CBS and Anthony Zuiker and all those cool guys do! ( Boy, I wish)!

He wasn't at his house and we looked at anything that would hint as to where he is?" Replied Grissom. His face al sullen.

" There's gotta be something." Said Nick. He was getting frustrated and concerned for his friend.

" What about his car?" Sara asked.

" It wasn't there, and neither was his gun."

" That's weird, Greg would never up and leave like that!"

" Nick! What else did he say?" Grissom asked.

" I'll call you from the car. He did. He told me that he needed to take care of this and said he was alright."

" Well, someting is definantly not right." Said Warrick.

" What are we going to do?" Sara said softly.

" Nothing! We can't do anything! There is nothing to go by, no leads, no evidence, nothing!" And with that Nick slammed his wrists on the table.

Silence fell over the team. Just as Grissom was about to say something the phone rang...

Dead or Alive!

The whole team stared at the phone as it kept ringing endlessly. Grisson looked at his team and he went and after what seemed like the tenth ring, picked up the phone.

" CSI Crime Lab, Gil Grissom."

" Ah, Mr. Grissom! It is a pleasure to finally match the voice to the name."

" Who is this?"

" Wow! I call on the phone to talk to you and you start asking questions! You're just like Gregory.."

" Greg? Where is he?"

" OH NO! You shouldn't be worried about him anymore! he is taken care of!"

Said Jack with a sarcastic tone.

" Who are you?"

" Questions. Mr. Grissom! Questions!"

Shouted Jack impatiently on the phone.

" All you CSI's ever do is ask questions. Don't you ever just shut up and let nature run its' course."

" Where is my guy?"

Said Grissom, now growing more impatient by the minute.

" All I can say to you is to follow the clues you already have. You will find me and your precious CSI as soon as you do."

" What clues?"

" Come on Grissom! Don't play dumb with me! ( You are not very good at it!) Anyway, you know, the clues!"

" Clues? You mean the case!"

" BINGO, YACHTZEE, JENGA, UNO! We have a winner!"

He said in an annoying, sarcastic tone almost sickening to hear.

" You want to find Greg? Find the killer first!"

Jack laughed menacingly.

Grissom looked up at his CSIs. He went back to the receiver. Jack stopped laughing.

" Good Luck..."

He laughed until it was swiped away by the dial tone of the phone. Grissom looked up again with the phone still clutched in his hand. Closely, he was shaking a bit. The whole room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

" Look..."

Grissom finally got out.

" We don't have much time, the only way to help Greg is to close his case."

After this he looked up and saw the most bewildered faces he has seen in his whole career.

" Are you shitting me? You mean, in order to find Greg we need to finish the case! That's Bullshit!"

" What happens if we are too late? We barely have a lead as it is.." Sara said.

Just as it was mentioned, Hodges came in the room, with a piece of paper in his hand.

" Sorry to interrupt."

He replied, seeing concerned faces circle the room.

" Anyway, Sara and Nick, your cases are linked."

He handed the paper to Nick.

" The blood you found on the dumpster was none other than Tobey Everett. He must of cuthis hand on the corner of the dumpster."

" That would make sense."

Nick said.

" What do you mean?" Asked Warrick.

" The intials on the piece of paper, T.E.; Tobey Everett. Hodges is right, are cases are linked."

" So, we are looking for one killer, not two. Which means, that someone was up to somethingif hekilled both."

" Well, two college girls, about the same age, found in the city, strangled and poisoned."

" Sounds right."

" Okay,"

Said Grissom.

" We have this to go by. Nick, go back to the dumpster, see if you can find some new evidence. Hodges, tell Archie to run Tobey Everett's name into the computer using every possible source for a listed address or even a credit card number. Sara , contact both parents and question them. Warrick You go with Sara."

They all nodded.

" Let's get Greg back!"

They all scattered out of the room, determine to find Greg at whatever the cost.

8:00

Bam! A thick fist punched Greg across the face, another on the opposite side. Greg was in pain. He was blindfolded and tied tightly to a wooden chair. He had no idea where he was. All he knew is while he was unconsious, the assailent blindfolded him and transported him to another location. He didn't know where he was at all!

The assistant's hand went at Greg with another blow and Greg leaned over to the right side. He felt the taste of blood in his mouth as it coated his tongue. The muscular hand pulled Greg up and he punched him again, this time with all of his might , causing a big red gash across his right cheek.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Shouted Jack. The assistant backed off and Greg leaned forward. He didn't have the energy to sit up.

" Tired Greg? Oh! I bet!"

Jack went up to Greg at eye level and pushed his head up.

" Don't worry Greg! There is still more fun to come!"

He laughed and got up, making Greg's head fly forward too fast causing it to twinge. Greg yelled in pain.

" You know what Greg? You should be proud of yourself. I am suprised you have made it this far. I thought you would have passed out from exhaustion, walking all the way to that old house on Lexington. "

Greg was breathing heavy, he managed to saya fewwords.

" What...do you mean?"

" What do I mean?"

Repeated Jack sarcastically.

" I mean, the house on Lexington? It was a waste of time!"

" What!"

Greg managed to get out.

" Yes, that's right! I tricked you again! Your sister wasn't there at all! My assistant Ed was there to welcome you.."

" Where is she!"

Greg cried in pain and fear. He tried to hit his opponent, but to no avail. He landed face first on the floor, the chair on op of him.

" Now Greg! No need to panic! Ed! Bring her in!"

Ed nodded and went out of the room. Meanwhile, Jack pulled up Greg from the chair. Greg's arm was still bleeding from the knife wound he sustained an hour earlier. His face was cut up and he had a black eye from a punch by the forcable Ed. He was trapped. His friends didn't know where he was. They have probably already begun a search for him. Maybe they will even come. He hoped soon. He didn't know how long he could last.

The door opened and Ed came in, shuffling along a woman in her 20s. She was also blindfolded and her hands tied behind her back. Jack smiled in delight of his upcoming torture on Greg.

" Here! I have a gift for you."

Ed dragged the girl and threw her just in front of Greg. She groaned in pain.

" Who is that?"

Greg said in a tired voice.

Jack laughed to himself. He untied just the hands of Greg and Ed did the same to the woman.

" Here."

He clutched Greg's arms and threw down to where the woman was. Ed threw the woman back to the floor. Her hands landed on hers. She felt them. They felt so familiar. He felt hers.

" Greg!"

" Jenna!"

" Ed!"

Jack commanded and Ed held her hands back.

" Greg!"

" Jenna!

He felt her arms and put his hands on her scarred face.

" Are you alright!"

" I'm fine Greg, what about you?

" I look terrible! I can't believe it."

" What?"

" That I found you! Too bad I can't see you."

She laughed a bit.

Jack snapped his fingers and Ed dragged Jenna back towards the door.

" Greg!"

Jenna screamed.

" Jenna? "

He felt for her arms, and her hands."

" Greg?"

" Yeah?"

He said in a panicked voice.

" I love you!"

Jenna said as the door slammed shut.

" Jenna!"

He screamed until Jack punched him to shut him up. He fell to the floor and began to sob.

Jack untied him from the chair and dragged him to the corner of the stone wall.

" You should pray that your friends will find you. If it is not too late."

He laughed as he slammed the metal door shut. Greg still has his blindfold around his eyes.

9:00

" Anything yet?" Grissom asked.

" No, not yet." Archie said as he try to dig up an address or source to a Tobey Everett.

" Keep trying!" Grissom said.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock. It was 9:00. Almost eight hours since Greg was last seen.

Nick was still back at the crime scene trying tofind new leads which hopefully, will help. Warrick and Sara were contacting the parants of the two college girls. He walked slowly through the hallway.

Of all the years he had known Greg, he never gave him a _'good job' _or even a pat on a back for all the brilliant work he has done in hte lab and presently in the field.

He felt regret, when he didn't visit Greg in the hospital when the lab exploded. He was all wapped up on the damn Cardenas case. The only time he finally said something, waswhen he noticed Greg's hands were shaking. The only reason he said this was if it would be affecting his work and only half as cared as to Greg's well-being. After telling him that _it _would stop, he walked away. He couldn't do that. He had to say somthing. He walked back up to Greg and told him that if he needed him he would be around.

He should have cared more. He should have done something that would have prevented this. He shook his head. He needed to find Greg at all costs. He walked to his office and sat down. This was turning into a nightmare. As thing seemed to grow worse at every passing second, there was a knock at the door.

" Come in."

Grissom said wearily.

Sara opened the door.

" Grissom?"

" Yeah!"

" The parents are here..."

TBC

BR There you go! Not much of a cliffhanger, but you want to know what the parents are going to say. Well, I am off to Wisconsin! Keep reviewing while I am gone and Greggaddict? Please review some more plaease? Thank you!

Luv you all! Have a great weekend!

Jamie:)


	9. Family Connections

BR Everyone! Thank you sooo much for being patient with me. My computer crashed and I haven't had time to update! I know I fel ypur pain! Anyway! Thank you everyone for reviewing while I was away, but I desperatly need more readers. Everyone! Attention! I would like you to tell other Fanfic readers about my story. That would be great!

The tension is building with this story. I am so excited!

Off we go! This chapter will be good! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters and everyhting else beong to CBS and the creato; Anthony Zuiker. ( If I did own the show, I would have my stories on the real episodes!)

WARNING: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU READ ALL EIGHT CHAPTERS!

_Greg was attacked at a shack off Lexington that was susposed to be where his sister was. He was taken by Ed; Jack's assistant to an unknown location._

_Greg has no idea where he is._

_The parents of the two dead college girls are at the crime lab._

_Jack called the Crime Lab and left a terrified clue._

_Melanie Dillion and Jessie Goodhim both went to LVU._

_Tobey Everett came up as a match for the Ford F-150._

9:45P.M

" So you don't know who Tobey Everett is?"

Said Nick as they were interiviwing Mr. and Mrs. Dillion. Nick and Sara had taken the Dillions, Grissom and Warrick the other two. It had been almost an hour and they have come up with nothing. Time was running out and if they want to find Greg they would have to speed this up.

" No! For the last time we don't know whothat guy is." Answered the father. The mother was stilll upset over her daughter's death.

" Did you she ever tell what was going at LVU? What she did Where she wetn at night?"

Replied Sara.

" She would call us every now and then just to say hello and then that would be it."

Answered the mother who sobbed a bit.

" I'm sorry to upset you. I know this is a hard time for both of you."

Sara nodded at Nick.

" What kind of friends did she have, Mrs. Dillion?"

Answered Nick this time.

" Nice friends. They weren't killers or Drug-seeking if_ that's _what you mean.

" No. We just wnat to see if her friends might have done anything that might lead this to happen."

" You're wrong! She had good friends. She never gets in trouble at all."

Mrs. Dillion. looked at her husband. His expression was grim.

" Mark?" She said in fear.

" There was one..."

" One! What do you mean, one!"

Said the mother in a panicky voice.

He turned to the two CSI.

" Her name was Jessica, Jessie her friend called her."

" As in Jessie Goodhum?"

Replied Nick.

" Yes, she knew this guy, what was his name, Jack...

" Them two always persuaded Mellie to do things and one evening she called and she was crying. She seemed upset. She told me that Jessie Goodhum died. I asked her why was she so upset that Jessie had died. She told me in a voice almost in a whisper. "

_" He's coming for me!"_

In the next room were the Goodhums'. The mother seemed okay and the father looked very tough and emotioneless.

" Have you ever heard of a Tobey Everett?"

" No! We haven't heard of him. What are you talking about? Is Jess in trouble again? Is that why we are down here?"

Grissom and Warrick looked at each other.

" I am sorry to inform you, but your daughter is dead."

" What!"

Gasped the mother.

The father's faced had changed into a grim look.

" How!"

" She was found strangled to death outside an alley around 12:30AM this morning."

" Oh God!"

Replied the mother, tears streaming down her face.

The father looked up a dark emotion lit his face.

" Why didn't we know sooner.!"

" Because until recently we knew who she was."

Replied Grissom.

" English! Please!"

" Her fingerprints were scraped off."

" Oh."

He looked downat the table.

" Did she hang out with anyone?"

Warrick asked.

" Yes, this criminal!"

The father said.

"Kurt!"

Sobbed the mother.

" NO, Tara! He didn't even go to the school! I saw them together one night as I was driving hime from work. He was much older and I got very upset."

" Do you know his name?"

" Yes, thanks to her calling me last night for once. She said she was in trouble as usual and needed help. She told it was her friend Jack. I told her I would help and she told me she was at this old house on 108th and Jeffersonstreet.

" Then what happend?"

" Well I went and not to my suprise she wasn't there."

" Were you worried?"

Asked Grissom.

" No, she does thsi to us all the time. She did this a lot as a teen. She would make us come to her aide, leave and then come back a day later, like nothing has happened."

" Well, Mr. Goodhum, she didn't come back."

Said Grissom.

"One more thing Mr. Grissom."

" Yes?"

" Just find the basterd her did this."

" Any luck? "

Sara asked Grissom as they dismissed the parents.

" We got a new suspect. Jack the one on the phone. We also have an address where he might live.

" Well Melanie Dilion was friends with Jess Goodhum. And they also said Jack. There is a connection to these murders."

" Right, let's get to work."

" Right behind you."

Sara and Grissom walked off to find thier firend, and partner.

BR Haha there you go the pieces are coming together! The next chapter is going to be awesome I will post it today! Don't miss out! I want to do a review call at the end this only I think hads about threee chapters left I want to start my new story with Charlie and the chocolate Factory! Go check it out after this one is finished you'll like it! jamie


	10. A Strange Twist!

BR Hello Again I thought I would split these chappies up so it won't be scrunched together! Keep on reviewing! I know it has been a while since I have and don't worry I will make up for it. This chapter is going to very, very, very , very violent. I love Greg soo much I can't help myself! Anywho,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters of Jenna, Jack, Tobey Everett, Dillions, Goodhums, and ED! Everything else belongs to Anthony Zuiker and CBS people's yeah!

WARNING! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE LAST 9 CHAPPIES!

_There is a connection between the two families._

_They have an address of where Jack might be._

_It is 10:00_

_Greg is trapped._

_Who is Tobey Everett?_

A Strange Twist!

10:00

Greg woke up on the ard cement floor. His mouth was bleeding and his arm was killing him. It was dark and there were no windows. Only a door that led out and that was guarded by ED. He was worried about his sister. Is she dead? Did they hurt her more? What was going to happen? He dragged himself over to the wall and sat and leaned against it. He then silently cried. What was he supposed to do? He could try to escape, but his sister would be left. He was trapped against his will. His only hope is to have his friends come. Now he knew how Nick must of felt. Trapped, alone, dying...

" Have we located the address yet, Arch?"

Nick asked.

" Still working on it. It takes longer if you don't have the specfic address and most of those buildings are old and run down and aren't registered into the database anymore."

" Which makes it longer to locate. Well keep it up Arch."

" I page ya if I get a hit."

" Thanks."

Nick replied as he walked out. In the hallway he met up with Grissom.

" Any hits yet, Nick?"

" No, Achie is still working on it."

" Good, Ecklie, and the sheriff are here."

" So much for keeping it underwraps."

" Yeah, it has been 9 hours already."

" Don't remind me."

" We'll get him back Nick.:"

" I should have said something Griss I should have asked him what was wrong.:"

" You couldn't have prevented it."

" Now he's out there, possibly dead..."

" Don't say that! Greg is alive."

Nick nodded his head and went ofto the lockers.

The door open and Jenna was on the floor. Jack smiled.

" Jenna?"

" What do you want?"

"I have a little something for you."

He took out a needle.

She backed away to the corner.

" Oh! Don't be afraid! I call it a little negotiator. If they don't find Gregory. In a few hours this baby will shut down your nervous system entirely. Now hold still!"

" NO!"

She screamed and the needle gouged into her theigh.

" Jenna?"

He heard her screaming.

" Jenna! Leave her alone you Son of a Bitch! Let her go!"

" Jenna!"

By this time the door opened and Jack and Ed stepped in.

" Can't keep quiet can we?"

He motioned for Ed and he kicked Greg in the ribs. He heard a crack and blood spulrted from his mouth. He tried to get up and Ed punched him in the head and he fell face first to the floor. Ed started to kick him in the stomach harder and harder.

Jack gave the motion to stop.

Ed stepped away as Greg groaned in pain.

" You hope your fiends find you, or what's left of you!"

Jack yelled and slammed the door shut. Greg could hardly breath his rib had torn a bit of his lung.

10:30

Nick's pager went off as he was sitting on the bench in the locker area. He had his head down and was sobbing a bit,but when he heard ithe went quickly toward Archie.

" There!" Archie said.

He pointed to an old abandoned house on 10865 Jefferson.

"There it is. It was registered to a Tobey everett. He put the house up for sale in1989, but never sold and the neighbor hood slowly deterioted. It is the oldest house there."

" So the truck belongs to Tobey Everett who used to live there?'

" Suprisingly, he came back to the house with his house, but them disappeard after that. His truck was left behind."

" Interesting. Okay, I'll tell Grissom."

He nodded to Archie and went to the lounge. Grissom was looking at both cases and trying to find something to lead them somewhere.

" Grissom!"

Nick said as he walked in.

" We got an address 10865 Jefferson, registerd to Tobey Everett who came back in 2001 and disappeared. That's how Jack got the truck and the evidence for Tobey Everett, like the hair, etc.."

" Jack Killed Everett?"

Grissom asked.

" Yes, he is very sick man."

" Alright, grab Warrick, Sara, and dispatch..."

The phone rang in the lounge...

Nick and Grissom looked at each other. Grissom punched the speaker phone button.

" Crime Lab Gil Grissom."

" Mr. Grissom! Nice of you to answer."

" We got Jack!"

" OH! You figured out my case huh?"

" Yes, you killed Tobey Everett, then the two college girls and now kidnapped Greg."

" You're a CSI, Mr. Grissom. Don't you want to know why."

Grissom was silent.

" The reason is that Tobey Everett well, he was my brother, I killed him after he came back to that shitty house of his. I took his truck. Before I disposed ofthe body I gathered some evidence or what you call it and deceided to use it to my advantage! "

" The two girls?"

" Yes! It was very simple really. I became '_ friends'_ with them and killed them slowly. One of them told and I had to kill her or she would spoil the secret. "

" But why Greg?"

" You want to know?"

" Yes!"

Grissom nearly yelled.

" Well, come to the address, just you and your CSIs no cops, no ambulances, SWAT team etc. Just you Mr. Stokes, Mr. Brown, Ms. Sidle, and Ms. Willows."

" She's not here!"

" Oh! Well then she is going to miss quite a show! "

They were both silent.

" One more thing I would like you to give me a little gift on your way here. How does 10 million dollars sound? Reasonable? Oh! And just to make sure I am not joking. They both heard a gun click.

It was silent until they heard the gun.

" Bang!"

Thiere was a scream from the other line.

"See you then, better hurry."

The phone clicked and went into the dial tone.

Grissom and Nick were speechless.

He flipped off his phone and looked at Greg.

"Your friends are coming. You hope they bring the money. "

Greg groaned he saw blood seeping from upper abdomen. His eyes went wide with fear...He was paralyzed , he couldn't say anyhinghe wasin too much pain...

Oh no!Poor Greg! Don't worry I will update as soon as I can. Review please I would love it Chao for now!

Agian I will do a review call . To thank everyone and so forth! luv! Jamie. Don't foret to check out my Charlie Story after this one is over. ! Jamie


	11. Prices to Pay

BR Hey guys! I am back sory for the wait but oh is it worth it! I did want to see more reviews, but that 's alright no worries! Anyway, Thnanx to the two of you who reviewed. I want to start reading the people's stories who reivewed mine. If my schedul wasn't as hectic as it is! (garr)

Disclaimer: That's right! I don't own anything and if you want to know who owns it and etc..come on check the last 10 chapter!;)

**WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT CHAPTER 11!**

**Tobey Everett was Jack's brother. Jack killed him and stole his possessions and name!**

**Jack is the murderer **

**Greg was shot.**

**The CSI's are going after Greg Tobey Everett's house**

**three more chapters until the end! Whoo!**

if you can read this you have too much time and energy put into one day and I pat you on the back for that;)

Prices to Pay.

" You want to know?"

" Yes!"

Grissom nearly yelled.

" Well, come to the address, just you and your CSIs no, cops, no ambulances, swat team etc. Just you Mr. Stokes, Mr. Brown, Ms. Sidle, and Ms. Willows."

" She's not here!"

" Oh! Well then she is going to miss quite a show! "

They were both silent.

" One more thing I would like you to give me a little gift on your way here. How does 10 million dollars sound? Reasonable?Oh! ANd just to make sure I am not joking. They both heard a gun click.

It was silent until they heard the gun.

" Bang!"

Thiere was a scream from the other line.

"See you then, better hurry."

The phone clicked and went into the dial tone.

Grissom and Nick were speechless.

Grissom slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

" How are we gonna get the money!"

" I don't know Nick, but we're gonna make the number."

" I know. "

His stomach twisted a little.

" Nick, we're getting him back. Okay. He's strong. He will make it."

" Griss, I.."

before Nick could say anymore, Sara burst in.

" Guys we have a problem!"

" What is it?"

Grissom asked.

" She must've heard it over the damn media but, Greg's mom is here!"

Nick and Grissom exchanged glances.

" Where is she now?"

Replied Grissom.

" She's out in the waiting room. She's seems confused and upset.

Grissom thought for a moment.

" Send her in here, I will be there shortly."

Sara gave him a quizzical look and left the room.

" Maybe she might now of this secret Jack is talking about."

Grissonm said.

" You think she will be able to talk about it?"

" We hope."

" Greg's missing!"

" You didn't know?"

" NO!Of course not. I heard that a CSI had gone missing and I flew in to see if Greg was handling it, but he is the one who's missing!"

" I'm sorry you're upset ma'am, but we are doing everything we can."

" This is unreal."

" Mrs. Sanders, can you tell me whyJack could've taken your son?"

She thought for a moment.

" Jenna..."

She almost said in a whisper.

" Jenna."

" Yes, Greg is her brother."

Greg screamed.

His felt the sticky blood on his hands as tried to apply pressure to it. He hated Jack now. The bitch took his sister and shot him in the stomach.

He knew he didn't have much time and he needed to stay awake as long as he could or... He didn't wanted to thing about it.

Greg was lying on the cement floor of the room. He was totally helpless.

" Oh Greggue! I Suppose you have about only an hour so to live. You hope your friends pull through to you. Also get my 10 million buckeroos! Oh Yeah.!"

He walked over to Greg and put his black boot on his wound and pressed it.

" You listen to me Greg! If you do as much as try to escape or doing anything in that mateer I will find you again and rip you apart. Is that clear?"

Greg was groaning.

" Is that CLEAR?"

Jack pressed harder.

"Greg mangaed to whimper out a yes.

" Good."

Jack lifted his foot off ad Greg started to cough and on the ground were small blotches of blood.

" Your time is almost up!"

Jack laughed manaically

" She was kidnapped when Greg was 17, from the the park. He was watching her and she disappeared. He looked everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be found. For years he kept doing this. Torturing himself. Having hope that one day she will show up again. His father had enough and I couldn't take it either. Thats' why he came here. He wanted to go away and hide himself."

Sara, Grissom and Nick were speechless.

" So this Jack must have Jenna and Greg?"

" Most likely."

Replied Nick.

" Oh my GOD!"

She gasped.

Mrs. Sanders listen, we know where they are. We need to handle this delicatly for it to work. He's a very dangerous man. Do you understand that?"

She nodded.

" The problem is, he wants 10 million dollars and we don't have much time."

Stated Sara.

" That is a problem."

They all nodded.

" We will get them both back. Greg and Jenna."

Nick said.

She nodded slowly.

" Please, Bring them back."

Blood dribbled down Greg's chin. He could harldy breath. He looked at his watch it was amost midnight. He closed in opened his eyes to try to keep awake.

" Where are they?" He thought.

" Have they forgotten about me?"

" Mr. Grissom! "

Shouted Hodges. Grissom went to the enterance where Hodges was. The door was jutted open with a bag. Grissom put on his gloves and carefully opened the bag.

It was money.

''Did you see who dropped it off?"

" No, but it came with this."

Hodges handed Grissom the note.

Grissom unfolded the tiny piece of paper.

It read:

_Dear CSIs,_

_It has come my attention that a CSI and a civilian are missing. _

_You ask if it is my business dropping off a ransom such as _

_this ._

_This has been part of my business for a long time..._

_I love my children very much..._

_I had to leave on my own, I was afraid and scared and I was running away from my problems._

_I wantto apoligize to my lovely wife who has been on my side always._

_To Greg and Jenna, I love them both and I want you to nail the basterd who destroyed our family._

_Here is the money, take it, use it and get them back, I beg you!_

_Signed Mr. Alan Sanders Attorney of law Los angeles, CA._

" Looks like we got our money!"

Said Nick.

" Alright, Alright Nick grab Warrick, Sara you come with me..."

Greg was lying helplessly on the floor. I t was dark. He could hear nothing. No cars passing by. All he could see was the streetlight shining through the tiny crevace in the prison room he was in.

The door opened and it was Jack. He grabbed Greg and shoved him against the wall and then back onto the chair that had collapse earlier.

" Well, it looks like you friends are going to pay up. You just hope they have_ every last cent_ !"

He spat at him.

Greg was drifting further into the darkness that awaited him. He started to give up. His breaths were getting more shallow and blood was still flowinf freely from his wound.

" Hurry!..."

He said in almost a whisper...

To be continied...

Muhawaaaaa! I luv cliffhangers!

Everyone there you half it! Three more chappies to go unti the exciting conclusion...Yeha!

PLease everyone review! Please! Don't stop now!

The next chappie will be awesome, exciting and most of all long!

Luv you all! Jamie


	12. Rescue Me

BR Hey! Im back everyone! Yes! The play was awesome! I pulled off the whole Grandma thing easy! Anywho, we got everything taken down and put away.

Next play is Frankenstein! WHoo!

Hold on to your chairs kids the party is about to begin!

**2 more CHAPPIES!**

**Greg is dying...Poor Greg**

**The CSI heroes are coming!**

**Jack is gettin angry**

**The pieces are coming together!**

**Oh, and Greg's mother is there and his da paid the ransom from his lawyer money job,..thingy!**

**Here we go...**_**Italics are flashbacks**!_

**Rescue Me**

Greg was lying helplessly on the floor. It was dark. He could hear nothing. No cars passing by. All he could see was the streetlight shining through the tiny crevace in the prison room he was in.

The door opened and it was Jack. He grabbed Greg and shoved him against the wall and then back onto the chair that had collapsed earlier.

" Well, it looks like you friends are going to pay up. You just hope they have every last cent !"

He spat at him.

Greg was drifting further into the darkness that awaited him. He started to give up. His breaths were getting more shallow and blood was still flowing freely from his wound.

" Hurry!..."

He said in almost a whisper...

" We're coming Greg!"

Nick said as they were driving towards the house. Everyone was holding their breath and getting their game faces on. This was it. There was no turning back now

Nick was holding his head down.

Sara looked at him.

" Hold on Greg..."

" Well, Greggie are you ready for the show?"

" Where's Jenna?"

He struggled to say.

" Oh don't worry we won't leave her out...!

He snarled at him.

" Brass to Grissom?"

Grisom picked up the walkie talkie.

" Grissom."

" We are in position will go on your signal..."

" Good, wait though we don't want any mistakes."

" Got it. Over and out."

" Roger."

Grissom put down the walkie talkie.

" How much time?"

Sara said.

" 30 mins. "

" God..."

" You know what?"

Grissom said.

" Yeah?"

" I never got the time to ask what type of family Greg has or where he used to live. I never really knew all of what happened to him until now."

" Grissom. It's not your fault."

" But I was the one in charge..."

" Get her near the front. We want her as collateral.!

" No!"

" No!"

Jack said sarcastically.

Greg put his head down. He was fading.

" Go! Put her up front!"

Bob and another worker helped her up to the front.

Greg could hear her scream down the hall.

" Now listen here Greggie when they come you will not make a sound. And just so you will keep quiet."

He pulled out a black bandana and tied it to cover his eyes.

"There we go!"

He shoved Greg to the floor and his face slammed in to the concrete.

Greg was sobbing.

Jack was satisfied.

The Hummer ( yes I like Hummers!) Pulled up to Tobey's house. All the CSI's Got out and pulled out the eir guns.

They expected a full out assualt on this Jack character. All these bad guys shooting back! They didn't. The house looked quiet.

All of a sudden the front door opened. A figure loomed inthe enterence.

All the of the CSIs pointed their guns at the figure.

Thye figure moved toward them.

" CSI! Don't move! "

Shouted Grissom

The figure moved more and just as he was close enoiugh to see he immediatly stopped.

A voice could be heard.

" Why Mr. Grissom! You actually listened to me. No cops! Well, you now wish you would have them."

" I want my guy back!"

" Oh no! Mr. Grissom! Not until I fulfill my plan. Oh that reminds me. The money if you may."

Said Jack; Sarcastically.

Gil motioned for Nick to get the money. He went to the Hummer and got the bag of money. He walked slowly back until he was beside Grissom.

" Now we have deal, we got the money now give us Greg!"

" Hand me the money first."

Said Jack.

Nick was about to go toward the voice. when he was stopped by it.

" No! I want Mr. Grissom!"

Nick handed him the bag and nodded.

Grissom looked forward and started walking. His flashlight lighting the way. (a.k.a the other CSI's have flashlights too!). He sees that the figure is Bob and Bob was holding Jenna.

" So that's Greg's sister."

Gil thought.

" Now give my assistant the money."

He slowly handed the bag towrd him. As Bob took it he shoved Jenna into Grissom's arms.

Before Grissom could say something he went back toward trhe house.

" Wait! What about Greg?"

" Hey I never promised. You're lucky you get the girl too bad she's almost dead anyway."

Gil looked at her. She was in bad shape.

" Why did you ever think I would give up Gregory? I need him NEED HIM to fulfill my plan. I have the money now there is one more thing to do...

He reached in his pocket and held out a detonator. Grissom shined his flashlight on him.

( Inside you could see detonators at the back , walls and in Greg's room where you see him, lying there, nearly dead).

" I have five of these babies wired up inthe front and back and of course, in Gregory's room."

" This wasn't part of the Deal!"

Yelled Grissom.

" Did I say it was?"

Jack laughed manaically.

" You BASTERD!"

Nick started running toward Jack and caught him of guard. He shoved him back into the houise. The detonator thrown aside inside the house near the back of the hallway.( Down the stairs)

"NOW BRASS!"

Helicopters casme out of nowhere. PLoice cruises, SWAT, FBI, everyone arrived out of thin air.

Grissom gave Jenna to one of the paramedics.

When she was safe, Sara, Warrick and him ran inside the house.

Gil entered and shot one of the bad guys. The cops started shooting and a whole mesh of bad guys flooded the upstairs windows; shooting at the cops.

( Basement)

Nick and Jack both fell down the stairs onto the floor.

Nick was wrestling with Jack, both guns strewn across the rom.

" I heard what happened to you. Being buried...ALIVE! I never knew a CSI could actually alomost kill himself just by being buried inside a box..."

" Why Greg.?.The truth is what I want!"

" Oh, Nicky, must you be soo naive. His father locked me away for years.

I wanted revenge and I knew Greg was the perfect target.

I've already had kidnapped his sister. Why not the brother too?

Oh, and the bombs, it's a cover up. Once I blow this house. Their won't be anymore eveidence about this event and your buddy will be burnt to a crisp!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nick punched him and escaped to reach for his gun. Just as he did he felt a slicing pain in his arm.

"AHHHHHHH!"

He screamed.

" Don't play with me Nicky. "

Yelled Jack.

He kicked Nick to the wall.

" You will now learn your lesson!"

Jack grabbed his gun from the floor and pointed it right in Nick's face.

" Nick where are you ? "

Sara yelled.

Sara went up the stairs.

Grissom and Wariick were sheilding themselves from the guys upstairs.

" I can't them there is too much gunfire."

Sara said as she got under the table in a room upstairs.

" What do we do now?"

_Greg is wearing a labcoat with his gelled up and the love of Rock music._

_Nick: " I never thought I'd see such a unique mix of rock in a place like this."_

_Greg: "That's just my style!"  
_

_Nick: " Bet you're really good with the ladies huh?"_

_Greg smiles._

_Greg: "What happened to him?"_

_Warrick: "Our suspect knocked himout a two story window. He's alright though. _

_Man! I shouldn't been in there._

_Greg: "Poor Nick." _

_( Silence)_

_Greg: "Well here is your results..."_

_Hodges: "I miss the old Greg. Spiky hair, rock music, porn..."_

_Greg: "Yeah, that me is gone, but I think Iam seeing the real Hogeds here!"_

_( Rolls dice)_

_Greg: " Never mind my pants, but the evidence!"_

_Warrick:"If I was him I'd...( Make a gun towards his hed.)_

_Catherine: No I know you. you wouldn't do that..._

_Grissom: Greg! Short bursts! You don't want to suffocate him!"_

_Grissom: I want my guys back!_

Greg woke up to hear a scream coming from the next room.

Nick!

He thought.

He tried to get up, but his whole body felt numb. Like you're foot fallung asleep.

He started to drag himself to the door.He went until he his whole body ached. He put his head down and coughed up some more blood ( Poor Greggie!)

He leaned his head against the door, and breathed a sigh.

He held himself up with the wal and as he ran his hand over the petruding item

When he ralized what he was he to panic.

He took off the bandana and saw it with his eyes.

He swallowed ahard and started to hyperventalate.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked form the outside.

He screamed with agony and frustration.

" I am really going to die"

He thought

" This was it..."

**BR> Hey guys oh another cliffhanger! Okay a deal. I am not going to wait a month to publish another chappie.! I will put in the final chapter and credits next week! If you have reviewed anytime during my story just review me again with this chappie and tell me if you want to be put in the " Lovely Reviewers" Spot!**

**ThanxJamie**

**" What will happen? Find out i nteh Last And Final CHAPTER!**

**Review and Review and Review!;)**


	13. An Explosive Ending

BR Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed that last chappie! It was really long! Anywho, This is it! ( Laugh) I am almost complete.

My first chapter of Willy Wonka will be up after this story so you can go check that out!

Thanx to everyone who reviewed!

**Warning! DO NOT READ THIS IF HAVEN'T READ THE LAST 12 CHAPPIES!**

**Sara, Grissom, and Warrick are stuck between the cross fire.**

**Nick is trapped with Jack.**

**Greg is near death and his room is full of detonators. He is trapped!**

**Bob is missing along with the 50 Mil.**

**Final Moments**

Greg woke up to hear a scream coming from the next room.

Nick!

He thought.

He tried to get up, but his whole body felt numb. Like you're foot falling asleep.

He started to drag himself to the door.He went until he his whole body ached. He put his head down and coughed up some more blood ( Poor Greggie!)

He leaned his head against the door, and breathed a sigh.

He held himself up with the wall and as he ran his hand over the petruding item

When he realized what he was he to panic.

He took off the bandana and saw it with his eyes.

He swallowed hard and started to hyper-ventalate.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked form the outside.

He screamed with agony and frustration.

" I am really going to die"

He thought

" This was it..."

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

" Alright! You will give me that detonator.!"

Jack said as he pointed to the small box lying to the left of Nick.

" And if I don't?"

" Oh! So you want to be the hero 'eh?

If you press that trigger. You would kill me but all your other friends as well!"

Nick stared at him.

" So I suggest you give it here!"

He held out his hand while having the gun in his face.

Nick held his arm, now bleeding profusely as he leaned overto grab the metal box.

" There we go."

Nick grimaced as he slowly handed the box to Jack.

Jack smiled and snatched the box from him.

" See you in another lifetime."

He slammed the gun acrossed Nick's face and he fell to the floor.

Jack left the room and locked it. He went up the basement steps onto the main level.

As the sniper took out the last guy in the room where Sara , Warrick, and Grissom were.

They kept low and made their way out of the room.

They could hear more gun fire in the other rooms.

" We gotta find them!"

Replied Sara.

" Did you check the basement!"

Yelled Warrick.

" No!"

" Alright! Let's go!"

Replied Grissom. The three made it down the stairs to the main level.

They turned the corner just as a shot was fired; whizzing by Grissom's head.

Sara and Warick hid on the other side of the room.

Grissom turned his head to see Bob.

The assistant smiled.

" You guys go ahead. Find Nick and Greg!"

The nodded and with much effort made their way to the basement steps.

There is more firing in the backround.

" Well, well, Mr. Grissom."

(He can talk! HAH!)

" It seems your time is up!"

He pointed to Jack appearing behind him

" Mr. Grissom! I see you found me!"

" Where's Nick and Greg!"

" Well, they are pretty tied up at the moment!'

He then held up the detonator.

" You see, I always win. You never had a chance against me!"

Grissom looked at him, his gun pointed at Jack.

" Now, we can make this whole thing disappear. We get out and you will take your loving CSI. Of course Gregg's staying..."

" Why?"

Asked Grissom.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Warrick and Sara made their way downstairs.

" Help!"

Yelled a voice.

" Nick!"

" Warrick!"

" We're coming for you man."

They passed a room, and heard his voice in the second room.

" In here!"

Yelled Nick.

Warrick looked at the door and busted it open.

Sara and Warick found Nick on the floor.

" What happened?"

" Jack"

They helped him up and made their way out of the room.

> > > > > > > > >

He heard Nick and Warrick's voice.

They were so close.

He said.

He tried to call for help, but he was too weak. He heard them enter Nick's room and helped him out.

"Help!"

He rasped.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

" Because , he hurt my family! He put me in jail and then my loving wife, Anna left me. I kidapped his sister as bait, but I really wanted him!

He ruined me! His father too! I would never breath a single breath knwoing that parasite is alive!"

" And now, it is the end."

He flipped the swich on the box and pressed the button."

Numbers flickered to 5:00...4:59...4:58.

" You have five minutes, before this place goes to hell. Will you comitt justice or save your friends?"

Grissom looked at him..

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Before they made their way up the stairs. Nick heard a soft groan.

" Did you guys hear that?"

" Hear what?"

" Listen, there it is again."

" Where is it coming from:"

Replied Sara.

Nick looked around.

" There!"

They reached the door and Nick put his head a gainst the wall.

He heard the groan again.

" Greg?"

" Nick?"

Came a slow whisper.

" It's Greg!"

" Greg!"

Warrick said, concerned.

" Greg!"

Replied Sara.

" Don't worry we're coming in to get you!"

Greg used up all his energy and said.

" You can't...door locked.."

" What?"

He tried the door. He hit and slammed and became frustrated he sank to his knees.

" Can't we kick the door in?"

Nick shook his head.

He pointed to the locks.

" Steel-plated deadbolts"

Warrick slammed his fist into the door.

" Damn it!"

" Struggling to open the door eh CSI Guys!"

Came a voice from the stairs to the basement.

" Who's there?"

Demanded Sara.

" Why just a common person trying to claim his revenge on the people who have hurt him."

He came out form the shadows to face him.

Grissom was with him.

" I suggest you move away from that door and get out of this house while you still can!"

" Why should we?"

Demanded Warrick.

" Well, unless you want to be blown up in oh! four minutes I suggest it!"

" Do as he says guys!"

" What about Greg!"

Screamed Sara.

" Oh, you won't need to worry about him!"

" I"ll take care of it! Okay"

Said Grissom.

The team nodded and trusted Grissom and they knew that he wouldn't let this guy kill one of his own. They helped Nicl upstairs and came outside.

>

Warrick handed him over to the paremedics to get checked a otu and waited by the other cops.

" Get him Grissom!"

Sara replied under her breath.

Jack opened the door and Greg was on the floor shaking.

Grissom went over and placed his hand on his arm.

" So this is what you want?"

" Absolutely."

" Well, I am afraid I will have to disagree with that."

He turned around and took out his gun and shot Jack before Jack could even blink. Jack fell to the floor.

He went over to him and tossed Jack's gun to the other side of the room.

"You think you have won! Hah in one minute all this will go to hell and you will become nothing! Nothing!"

With one last breath he slumped over.

" You're wrong!"

Grissom says.

He grabs Greg and hoisted him up over his shoulders.

He began to carry him up the stairs with all his might.

He passed room after room and just as he approached the front door the box went " Tick" and there was a humongous explosion.

"BOOOM!"

Pieces of wood, scrap and ousing materials fell all over the scene.

Everyone shielded thmeselves from the blast.

When everything settles ther was a huge pile of debris where the house once stood.

Everyone was silent.

" Oh, no!"

Whispered Sara and Warrick took her in his arms.

Nick began to sob silently.

When all hope felt lost the debris began to move voluntarily.

Warrick, sara, Nick and Jim all made their way closer rto the debris.

They all began to push away the debris as fast as the y could nuntil they saw Nick and Greg.

The team all screamed with Joy.

"We thought you guys didn't make it."

Grissom got up and picked Greg up.

The others helped as well.

They carried him to the ambulance and the Paramedics hooked him nad put him on a gurney.

They began to work on him inside the bus.

" This guy is nearly gone we need to get ot he hospital right away."

" Take the chopper!"

Replied one of the SWAT guys.

" Right."

They moved him to the chopper and as the team moved to get in one of the Paramedics said.

" Only one!"

" They all looked at one another and Nick replied,

" I will."

They nodded their heads and watched the chopper as it flew of towards the hospital.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A week later Greg woke up from his coma.

It took him a month to recollect what happened that day.

The team is stronger than ever. They work hard and are more careful.

Jack's case was close pending further investigation. There are no known current suspects involved.

Greg talks to his moter more and Jess and Greg call each other everyday.

Jess is thinking about moving down by her brother( Who knew!)

The End!

BR> Well everyonje I am done with thins Fic( Yeah...balloons,banners, confetti!) I hope you enjoyed it and I am excited ! I am going to do a short fanfic on Willy Wonka and next year...Star Wars...! I am almost done with Star Trek too!)

Shout outs are posted after this chappie! Jamie


	14. Review Page

And Special Thanks TO:

Frodo1512

Eshlyn Kar

ChernobylGhost

Korilian

Hieiz PyroKitty

InuIceWolf

red lighting

GreggoAddict

linschickrule101

lovesdigsdmanded

Cheelalaucha

new creation

Thank you to all fans who reviewed! More CSI Fics to come as soon as time allows me to write again!

Love you all! If I missed you let me know! AND if not I count you guys as great reviewers also!

Jamie


End file.
